


Fake it till you make it

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha taking care of a bossy Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Fake!Beta Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Taking Care Of Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: Dean finge da sempre di essere un Beta, finché Sam non scopre che in realtà è un Omega.





	1. Fake it till you make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeping_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/gifts).

> Scritto per Hurt/Comfort Bingo Challenge.  
Prompt 18 - Omegaverse di weeping_ice:  
Dean finge da sempre di essere un beta, ma in realtà vorrebbe solo vivere in pace il fatto di essere un omega

Sam sbirciò dallo specchietto retrovisore, impaziente. Il fratello ci stava mettendo troppo a tornare in macchina e l'Impala stava diventando un forno, ferma sotto il sole cocente del Texas e senza un alito di vento a dargli sollievo.

Sbuffando sonoramente, aprì la portiera e diede un'occhiata alla stazione di servizio, cercando con lo sguardo la figura famigliare di Dean, ma da quella distanza non riusciva a vedere se il fratello fosse o meno dentro il convenience store a comprare un paio di birre fresche.

Stava per andare dentro anche solo per godere di un po’ di aria condizionata, quando vide un uomo alto e muscoloso entrare nei bagni, posizionati dietro il piccolo negozietto. La pelle di Sam pizzicò e, senza pensare, si diresse immediatamente anche lui verso i bagni. L'ombra di un presentimento, unito all'irritazione e ad uno strano odore che gli solleticava le narici, gli velocizzò il passo.

Spalancò la porta e rimpianse di non aver portato la pistola con sé.

"Dean!"

Dean era a terra, la maglietta strappata, appallottolato dal dolore. Non c’erano ferite evidenti, né nulla segnalava una presenza soprannaturale. Due Alfa torreggiavano su di lui, uno con i jeans già abbassati e l'altro che stava per imitarlo e ridevano, gli stronzi, eccitati dall'odore di Omega che impiastricciava l'aria di con un dolce retrogusto che ricordava il miele.

_Omega_, cioè Dean.

Sam si scagliò sui due Alfa, riducendoli a maschere di sangue, poi corse da Dean e fu investito in pieno dall'odore di un Omega che stava per entrare in calore... _ma suo fratello era un Beta_, non entrava in calore come gli Omega ad intervalli regolari.

Sam lo sapeva bene, era un Alfa lui stesso, come avrebbe potuto Dean nascondere il suo odore, soprattutto in prossimità del calore, a _lui_? Vivevano assieme da anni, spesso confinati negli stessi spazi angusti, giorno e notte, e Sam non ne aveva mai avuto nessun dubbio. Il comportamento stesso del fratello era impeccabilmente Beta e se poteva avanzare un’ipotesi aveva timore che c’entrasse papà in tutto quel casino.

"Dean, stai bene? Che cosa -"

"Ti spacci come intelligente, Sammy, ma sei proprio un coglione," fu la secca risposta di Dean con una voce roca che proveniva dritta dritta dai sogni più erotici di Sam. "Portami in macchina."

"Dean, tu sei un _Omega_." Così vicino, era innegabile. La sua stessa erezione ne era fin troppo convinta, per non parlare dei suoi istinti Alfa. Gli ci volle una buona dose di autocontrollo per non saltargli addosso, rendendolo uguale ai due Alfa che aveva appena scacciato.

Dean gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, il suo viso era contratto in una smorfia di dolore: "Portami in macchina," ripetè, stavolta in tono disperato. Si morse il labbro a sangue, trattenendo un gemito.

_Stava combattendo il suo calore_, questo pensiero attraversò la mente di Sam come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Sam sollevò il fratello, lo trascinò di peso verso l'Impala, cercando di inspirare in meno possibile quel delizioso profumo carico di promesse che proveniva dal fratello. Non appena dentro la macchina, Dean recuperò una scatoletta di latta dal suo borsone e cercò febbrilmente di aprirla. Soppressori. Ecco come Dean aveva mascherato il suo profumo per anni, nascondendosi come Beta, e lo aveva fatto così bene che aveva ingannato chiunque.

"'fanculo," Dean sibilò. "Finite. Non mi aspettavo -" si bloccò, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo i denti, e Sam stesso dovette replicare quei movimenti, perché i suoi sensi erano in ipereccitazione.

Le lezioni di biologia gli avevano insegnato che anche se un Omega usava i soppressori, non solo non sostituivano il "vero" calore, ma il loro uso prolungato causava che il primo "vero" calore compiuto senza soppressori sarebbe stato molto doloroso, cosa che evidentemente si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

Dean appoggiò la fronte contro il volante, gocce di sudore gli imperlavano la nuca, e sibilò qualcosa che assomigliava a "drug store", "soppressori" e a un concitato "sbrigati, Cristo santo".

"Scordatelo." 

Sam non ebbe remore ad usare la sua voce Alfa, profonda e imperiosa. Cristo, era una vita che si stava trattenendo dallo scopare il fratello e ora come poteva continuare? Non ora che sapeva quanto aveva sofferto negli anni a trattenersi, a fingere di essere qualcosa che non era, a combattere contro i suoi istinti e la sua indole, e a fare impazzire Sam.

"Lo vuoi?"

Dean lo guardò languido, ma irritato. Capì il significato dietro la sua domanda, lo squadrò da capo a piedi, fermandosi ad osservare la sua erezione, ben evidente anche se intrappolata nel tessuto rigido dei jeans. Doveva aver sentito l'odore di Sam, non c'era dubbio, e pure lui si stava trattenendo. 

Sam aspettava solo un sì, un cenno.

"Datti una mossa, deficiente," Dean poteva anche essere un Omega, ma di certo non avrebbe abbandonato l'abitudine a fare il bossy Beta.

"Mi spiegherai perché me lo hai nascosto, _come_ me lo hai nascosto," le mani di Sam lo afferrarono, lo toccarono, si godettero il sussulto eccitato delle sue membra. "Ma ora mi occupo io di te."

Anni di autocontrollo e di confusione - perché è difficile capire come mai Dean gli scatenava reazioni così estreme, così possessive - si infransero quando le loro labbra e i loro odori si unirono. 

Sam fremette, da ora in poi, nessuno, mai, si sarebbe interposto tra di loro, nemmeno la testardaggine di Dean.


	2. Liberazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il prompt #25 Bathing (perché niente è meglio di un bel bagno caldo e schiumoso con i dolori del calore) di weeping_ice.

La schiena gli doleva. Dean si girò supino con un mugugno poco soddisfatto, scomodo, ma si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi, cercando di rimandare l'inevitabile.

Sam era in bagno, si era alzato dal letto con movimenti agili, come se dopo l'intensa sessione di sesso che era durata _ore_ poteva tranquillamente rincominciare tutto da capo. E probabilmente il deficiente _poteva_.

Dean aveva tutti i muscoli indolenziti, specialmente quelli delle gambe, e non desiderava nient'altro che dormire fino al giorno dopo. Con la faccia ben premuta contro un cuscino fin troppo morbido, cercò di rilassarsi, ma Sam continuava a fare casino in bagno, facendo scorrere litri e litri di acqua. Che diavolo stava combinando? Stava preparando una piscina per Free Willie?

"Dean, riesci ad alzarti?"

"No, lasciami dormire."

"Dai, vieni, ti ho preparato la vasca."

"Quale vasca?"

"Indovina."

Dean aprì gli occhi, trovandosi a due centimetri dal corpo nudo di Sam. Cercò di tenere a bada la sua erezione, perché, davvero, aveva o meno finito il calore? Poteva appisolarsi un’oretta? "Questo hotel ha una vasca?"

Il fratello rise. Ah, giusto, Sam era cazzo di Alfa che aveva portato Dean nel primo hotel disponibile, una spanna sopra i soliti motel dove si rifugiavano. C'erano delle cazzo di tende con i fiori alle finestre, cuscini ricamati dalla proprietaria stessa, una vecchietta sorda come una campana, ma fin troppo accomodante con la “coppietta di giovanotti”, unici avventori in quei giorni di calura. Ecco com’erano finiti in un letto con tutte le molle, lenzuola bianche e le tendine di Nancy Drew. E apparentemente c'era anche una _vasca_ nel bagno.

"Vieni, ti faccio un bagno."

Dean sentì un brivido di disgusto percorrergli la schiena stanca. "Non sono il tuo animaletto domestico, Samantha. Posso ancora farti il culo."

"Lo so," per un attimo sembrò accarezzare l'idea di parlare di quello che era appena successo, di Dean che era un Omega, di Sam che lo aveva scopato e praticamente reclamato, del loro futuro. Per fortuna non aggiunse altro, si trattenne persino dall'aiutare Dean a mettersi in piedi, lasciò cadere l’argomento, sebbene a malincuore.

Vista quest'accortezza, Dean decise di alzarsi dal letto, felice di avere ancora un orgoglio. Pessima idea, le sue ginocchia cedettero quasi subito e solo l'intervento di Sam gli impedì di rovinare a terra come un'idiota.

"Non una parola," sussurrò. Forse aveva una distorsione al ginocchio grazie a Sam e alle sue manie di tenerlo a quattro zampe. Incontrò lo sguardo divertito del fratello. "Oh no, non ci provare."

Sam lo ignorò e lo prese in braccio.

"Ti ammazzo!"

Il bagno era angusto, ma la vasca che era posizionata sotto la finestra non era piccola, anzi, e Dean sospirò di sollievo quando il suo corpo si immerse nell'acqua calda. Sam lo aveva posizionato seduto sopra di lui, ma Dean non aveva la forza di dirgli di finire con quella merda Alfa, era troppo rilassato e, incurante dell’acqua che trasbordava sul pavimento, si lasciò completamente andare.

Erano anni che si non lasciava andare al calore ed era la prima volta con un Alfa, la combo, assieme al fatto che l'Alfa in questione era Sam, era stata l'esperienza più intensa della sua vita. Ma anni di soppressori si erano fatti sentire e Dean era tutto un dolore: non era abituato a comportarsi da Omega, ad abbandonarsi completamente al calore, aprendo corpo e mente al _suo_ Alfa senza restrizioni, e, forse, la sua stanchezza era più mentale che altro. Era una sorta di liberazione, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva ignorare le cicatrici che si era procurato dopo anni e anni di repressione.

Le mani di Sam gli massaggiarono le spalle, forti ma delicate, chiuse gli occhi, inspirò, e si lasciò cullare da quelle sensazioni di piacere e calore. In qualche maniera, suo fratello aveva ricavato della schiuma da un campioncino che forse era lì dalla guerra civile, non c'era molto profumo, ma la sensazione delle bolle che scoppiavano sulla pelle era meravigliosa.

Per una volta, avrebbe permesso al fratello di prendersi cura di lui. Solo per oggi, era il suo Omega.


End file.
